Poisonous and Diabolic
by Mille Siqueira
Summary: E se nossa querida e doce Isabella, não fosse lá tão querida e muito menos doce? Então acostume-se! Ela não se importa com nada. Está pouco se lixando para os sentimentos alheios e principalmente para os seus. Posso ser realista? Ela nem possui um coração! Todos falam mal, mas como a própria diz: eles jamais serão capazes de imaginar o que eu sou!
1. Chapter 1

– Está olhando o quê, idiota? – Perguntei para uma _loser_ que me olhava incessantemente.

Ela saiu praticamente correndo pelo corredor. Patético, a imbecil é sentimental!

– Odeio esses perdedores! – Falei para Jessica, olhando uns nerds que estavam a poucos metros. Eles se encolheram! – Ridículo. Todos eles são tão sentimentais!

– Meu deus, Bella! – Jessica disse sarcástica. – Um dia eles se unem para te espancar. – Ela riu.

– Cale a boca, Jessica! – Falei fechando a porta do meu armário. – Quando eles ousarem, lhe garanto, já estarão mortos.

– Cruzes Bella!

Seguimos para nossa sala e no meio do caminho encontramos Tyler, Jacob, Emmett e Mike, encostados em seus armários.

– Hey Bella! – Disse Tyler primeiro, vindo ao meu lado e me beijando.

– Olá garotos! – Falei sendo abraçada e mordida por Jacob.

– Cadê meu beijo? – Emmett perguntou com falsa irritação. Soltei-me de Tyler e Jacob e segui até ele. O beijei, apertando o membro de Mike que gemeu.

– Bella, você vai pra festa do pijama este sábado? – Mike perguntou esperançoso. Tadinho, tinha até pena dele.

– Não sei. Talvez. Preciso verificar ainda umas coisas. – Falei dando as costas para ele. Assim que me virei vi o olhar de Jessica em mim. Ela estava com ódio de mim? – O que houve, Stanley?

Ela se recompôs e apertou mais os livros em seus braços.

– Nada Bella! – Ela respondeu _muito_ calma. Jessica era uma péssima atriz.

– Ok, vou pra aula! – Falei seguindo para minha sala. – Tchau vagabundos! – Falei sobre o ombro.

– Tchau vadia! – Tyler disse rindo que nem um idiota. Esqueci, ele era!

– Vadia é a porca velha e gorda da tua mãe! – Respondi sarcasticamente, retomando meu caminho.

– Cale a boca! – Me virei nos calcanhares. - Não xingue minha mãe, sua idiota!

– Você me mandou fazer o quê? – Perguntei fria, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Alias, do que você me chamou?

– Fo-deu! – Mike disse separando as sílabas ao falar, e então saiu de onde estava com Jessica nos braços. Os outros os seguiram, mas ainda estavam a vista.

– Isso mesmo que você entendeu, _vadia_! – Ele respondeu com ar de superior.

– Você pensa que é quem, _Astro da perspicaz e inteligência_? – Perguntei irônica e fria. – Poupe-me de suas atuações, Tyler. Você é um filhinho de papai, drogado. Sua mãe é a vadia velha mais descarada dessa cidade, já fodeu com todos os sócios do seu pai, e olha que não são poucos! – Falei com a mãe na cintura. – E você ainda me manda calar a boca? O que você acha que é para fazer isso? Mais uma vez, poupe-me! – Ri sem animo. – Vamos lá, querido. Diga-me o que sabe fazer _só_, além de levar o pó ao nariz? Porque com ajude fica fácil! – Troquei o peso dos pés. - Pergunte a qualquer garota que já tenha fodido contigo. Nem uma punheta você sabe bater, otário!

– Você está me chamando de drogado e mal de cama? – Perguntou ele num sussurro envergonhado.

– Você só se prendeu a essa parte, perdedor? – Perguntei gargalhando e depois sorri presunçosa. – Creio que lhe chamei mais do que isso!

Ele deu um passo a frente e eu soube o que estava prestes a fazer. Eu já vira aquela cena antes.

– Não se atre... – Não fui rápida o suficiente. Sua palma direita já estava em minha face perfeita. Meu rosto ardeu com a força de seu golpe.

Olhei para ele inexpressívelmente. Minha voz era fria e calculista.

– Assim que a sua vida for aniquilada e você estiver no buraco, - ele gemeu inconscientemente. – eu esquecerei esse tapa, ao contrario de você, que lembrará para o resto de sua vida insignificante e desnecessária!

Virei as costas e segui para minha sala.

As pessoas olhavam para mim com olhares estupefatos, mas eu já estava acostumada. Diferente de Tyler, que recebia olhares de pura descrença e às vezes de pena.

Muitas pessoas não tinha a _mínima_ noção do que eu era capaz de fazer, mas outras tinham uma breve idéia do que eu poderia quando era tirada do meu _estado de espírito_. E sabiam elas que a possibilidade de um dia Tyler ser feliz e esquecer o que quer que tenha ocorrido com ele era bem pouca.

Bufei.

_Estado de espírito_? Será que alguém acreditava mesmo nessa mentira? Eu nem sentimentos possuía. Nunca liguei para nada nem ninguém. O meu único estado de espírito era o _nada_. E eu me sentia bem em sentir_ nada_. Na verdade, eu não sentia _nada_!

Eu não me importava com _nada_. Estava pronta para pisar e maltratar quem tivesse ou não em meu caminho. Nem os meus pais se safavam de minha crueldade.

Eu sabia o que as pessoas pensavam. "_Nossa, ela deve ser traumatizada pra ser desse jeito!_", "_Ela deve sofrer tanto em casa!_". Sim, era isso que eles pensavam, mas nunca passaram na cabeça deles: _ela nada senti_!

Idiotas, pensei comigo mesma. _eles jamais serão capazes de imaginar o que eu sou, do que sou capaz!_

Ri comigo mesmo e entrei na sala. O professor impediu-me.

– Sabe que está quinze minutos atrasada, não Srta. Swan? – Ele perguntou petulante.

– Sim. Eu sei,_ querido_! – Falei irônica. Ele não gostou.

– Infelizmente a Srta. terá de ir para a diretoria! – Disse o professor me olhando sério.

– Não, obrigada! – Respondi sarcasticamente. – Estou muito bem aqui!

– Bella Swan, eu... – O interrompi.

– _Isa_bella. – Corrigi fria.

– Sim _Isa_bella Swan. Para sala da diretoria. Agora! – Ele aumentou a voz e diminui a minha, tornando-a um sussurro pesado de desprezo.

– Já lhe disse que estou bem aqui, _Sr. Varne_r!

Ele desistiu e eu segui para mesa onde Rosalie Hale estava.

– Bella! – Ela exclamou!

– Saia, agora! – Falei rispidamente.

– Está falando comigo, _Isabella Swan_? – Rosalie perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– É claro que não! – Respondi sorrindo docemente e apontei para garota ao seu lado. – Estou falando com ela.

– Bella?! – Lauren exclamou incrédula.

– Vamos Lauren, saia! – Disse estressada. Ela permaneceu na mesma posição. – Ande logo, _meu bem_, tempo é beleza!

Ela saiu cambaleando e balançando a cabeça.

– A _boa_ e Bella má de sempre! – Rosalie exclamou apertando sua mão na minha. – Estava com saudades de suas patadas.

– Hey Rose! – Falei retribuindo o aperto. – Qual o escândalo da vez?

– Eu tive outra overdose em Paris. – Ela falou sorrindo gloriosa. Não me surpreendia, isso era tão... Rosalie. – E as novida... ? Menina! – Ela gritou de repente e todos na sala a olharam, ela fingiu não notar. – Você não vai acreditar em quem eu conheci.

Ela espera mesmo que eu tente adivinhar?

– Se você não me falar eu nunca irei saber, Rosalie! – Falei ríspida.

– A mesma Bella de sempre! – Murmurou para si mesma. – Enfim, eu conheci Alice Cullen. Acredita?

Suspirei.

– Ela é tão doce e perversa. – Rose falou deslumbrada. – A pessoa mais venenosa depois de você. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente em nosso triangulo.

– Será ótimo para Tanya Denali saber que foi substituída. – Falei sorrindo vitoriosa.

– Bella, Bella! – Rose falou sorrindo de forma rica e continuou com seus minuciosos detalhes da Cullen.

A aula já havia terminado, e Rosalie continuava com as_ incríveis história_s de Paris. Bufei.

– Estou ansiosa para conhecer o irmão dela. – Rose falou depois de um tempo calada, já estávamos na porta ro refeitório. – Me disseram que ele é lindo!

– Ele é, realmente. – Falei, dando de ombros. Emmett era muito bem afeiçoado, mas não era exatamente o meu tipo.

– Ok, conte-me como ele é e... – Ela parou de repente e sorriu sacana. – Esqueça. Eu quero aquele moreno alto e forte ali. – Ela apontou para mesa no meio do refeitório.

Sorri em resposta.

– Ele é o Emmett, Rose! – Falei andando até _minha_ mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Em pouco tempo Rosalie e Emmett já estavam se pegando. Mais que isso. Estavam fodendo da forma mais louca e selvagem possível. E, é claro, que eu não iria ficar de fora dessa.

Estávamos eu e Rose em sua casa quando a campainha tocou, nos surpreendendo. Nós realmente não queríamos visitas hoje.

– Você convidou alguém, Rose? – Perguntei irritadiça.  
– Não. E como você está irritada, creio que não foi você. – Ela falou indo em direção ao outro lado da sala e colocando seu vestido para depois ir à porta.  
– Quem gosta... Oh! – Ela ofegou assustada e depois sorriu. – Olá Emmett!  
– Hey Rose, posso entrar? – Emmett falou tentando abrir passagem.  
– Não sei se seria boa hora, sa... – A interrompi.  
– Deixe-o entrar, Rosalie. – Disse e depois murmurei para mim mesma: Isso será interessante.  
– Bella? – Emmett exclamou surpreso e depois sorriu safado ao perceber que eu estava somente de calcinha. – Vocês duas... ?  
– Cale a boca e venha até aqui, Emmett! – Falei grossa e quando ele chegou perto puxei-o para meu lado. – Você está cheirando maravilhosamente bem hoje.  
– Estou? – Como esse homem poderia ser tão idiota?, perguntei a mim mesma.  
– Está! – Rose respondeu tirando o vestido e lambendo sua nuca. – E seu gosto? Hmm! É de dar água na boca. Gostaria de provar Bella?  
– Seria um prazer! – Falei levantando a camisa dele. – Mas, eu prefiro outras partes. – Falei mordendo seu mamilo e apertando seu membro.  
– Isso é legal! – Emmett falou num gemido.  
– Cale a boca! – Dissemos eu e Rose juntas.

Rimos enquanto íamos de encontro uma a outra e nos beijávamos furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que nossas mãos passeavam livres pelo corpo definido de Emmett.

Ele gemia alto. Sorrimos massageando a língua uma da outra.

– Bells, você acha que Em foi um mau garoto quando veio aqui nos interromper? – Rose perguntou depois de morder meu lábio inferior.  
– Sim, ele foi um garoto muito mau! – Respondi massageando o seio esquerdo dela e o membro pulsante de Emmett.  
– E o que garotos maus merecem?  
– Castigo! – Falei amassando com as duas mãos o pau de Emmett.  
– Sabe Emmett, - Eu comecei, levantando e indo até a gaveta da escrivaninha. – sempre que um garoto mau vai ser castigado ele tenta fugir, mas eu e Rose temos alguns instrumentos que serão muito úteis para que você fique onde queremos. – Falei tirando as algemas e _um chicote_de couro avermelhado.

Ele arfou de olhos arregalados.

– Calma querido. – Rosalie o tranqüilizou beijando de leve seus lábios grossos e vermelhos. – Isso é para seu bem, seu aprendizado! – Sua risada ecoou pela sala.

Joguei as algemas para Rose e ela as pegou habilmente.

– Rose, prenda-o nas barras da janela. – Ordenei indo em direção ao corredor. Parei no escritório e gritei. – Rose, onde estão as velas e os óleos?  
– Na segunda gaveta do lado direito! – Ela gritou e eu ouvi Emmett gemer.

Sorri enquanto pegava os frascos transparentes.

– E que o show comece! – Anunciei quando cheguei à sala.

– O que vocês vão fazer comigo? – Emmett perguntou visivelmente assustado.  
– Castigá-lo, querido. Castigá-lo! – Rosalie disse amordaçando-o e eu bati o chicote no ar.

Emmett parecia tremer e seu pau estava murchando lentamente.

– Chupe-o, Rose! – Ordenei mordendo seu ombro. – Relaxe Em, não causaremos danos permanentes. – Disse rindo um tanto diabólica.

Segurei os longos fios louros de Rosalie e a guiei.

– Isso Rose! – Exclamei, tocando-me com a mão livre. – Vá firme e rápido. Agora faça pequenos círculos com sua língua grande, macia e quente.  
– Assim? – Ela perguntou, parando para chupar somente a cabecinha.  
– Sim, você está sendo perfeita, Rose! – Falei orgulhosa. – Agora eu quero que você raspe o dentes. – Ordenei apertando mais firme seu cabelo e empurrando-a mais rápido. – Está gostando, Em?

Ele gemeu, estocando na boca de Rosalie.

– Ele está quase lá. – Rosalie murmurou trabalhando mais rápido e forte.

Emmett urrou e eu soube que ele havia chegado.

– Saia Rosalie. – Falei puxando-a rudemente. – Deixe-me prová-lo.

Rosalie deu uma ultima lambida e veio me beijar.

Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha sem vencedor. Sua língua macia tocava a minha, acariciando-a.

Emmett gemeu e eu interrompi o beijo.

– Você tem um gosto maravilhoso, Emmett! – Falei, elogiando-o e depois sorri maliciosamente. – Quer nos provar?

_– O que houve? – Perguntei à estranha voz do outro lado da linha._  
_– _Tivemos um grave problema com o capitão do time e foi inevitável não tira-lo da liga. Seu irmão falou conosco e decidimos que o melhor era que você fizesse o nosso teste_! – A voz esperou eu falar, mas eu estava... em choque. Continuou a voz, agora esperançosa. – _Gostaria de fazer nosso teste?  
_– Wow, sim, tudo bem! – Respondi. – Quando eu posso ir?_  
_– _O quanto antes melhor!  
_– Ok!_

_Desliguei o telefone e sentei no sofá. Meu deus, eu em menos de 76 horas estaria de volta ao grande coração do mundo. Eu voltaria a morar em Manhattan, NY!_


	3. Chapter 3

**POV BELLA**

Um mês havia se passado desde o incidente com Tyler. Embora alguns pensassem que eu havia esquecido, minha mente já tinha estado a mil há dias, e um sorriso irônico se prendia em meus lábios toda vez que pensava no que iria acontecer.

Primeiramente mostrei a NY, e algumas partes do mundo, o quão suja e vagabunda era Bet Crowley, a mãe daquele verme, a que ele tanto idolatra mesmo sendo uma prostituta enrustida.

A cadela velha me ajudou bastante, não precisei fazer praticamente nada. A ilustre Sra. Crowley estava dando para os dois sócios do marido, e já tinha dado para quase todos os possíveis futuros patrocinadores de Tyler. Não surpreendia o fato de tantos caras estarem em cima daquela puta, afinal ela era completamente plastificada, segundo a assistente do seu cirurgião plástico, ela já havia reconstituído o hímen três vezes.

O mais engraçado – ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista -, é que o pai de Tyler apoiava Bet, incentivando ela a "ir além". Ela cuidava dos heteros, ele dos gays. E muitas vezes formavam um time quando individuo era indeciso. Um grande escândalo na Big Apple.

Escândalo este que me impediu de me livrar logo de Tyler, mas como sei ser paciente, depois de três semanas trancafiado em casa, o drogadinho deu as caras, e então meu sorriso de gata satisfeita se abriu como uma flor.

Minhas pequenas "seguidoras" concluíram o trabalho para mim. Uma ligação e em menos de vinte minutos a policia estava investigando a mansão em que Tyler morava. Ele foi preso por trafico de drogas e venda de anabolizantes. Os anabolizantes não eram mais que a verdade, mas as drogas? Ele nunca fora traficante, mas eu tinha alguns amigos no ramo.

Eu queria me vingar mais um pouco, mas não foi possível. Pelo menos tive a honra de vê-lo sendo vaiado e quase apedrejado quando seu _doping_ – meu, na verdade -, foi descoberto e o time de futebol americano do colégio caiu em 10 lugares no ranking dos trinta melhores times dos Estados Unidos, e três lugares no ranking interestadual.

Deliciei-me rindo, enquanto os outros o vaiavam. No momento em que Tyler viu meu sorrido cruel e diabólico, ele soube que foi eu. Tive a certeza de que ele jamais se esqueceria de mim, seu grande sonho de ser um dos melhores e mais famosos jogadores do país estava destruído, e marcado por meus atos e os _seus_. Queria ele que arrependimento matasse, não é? Meu sorrisinho ia ficar com ele pra sempre, totalmente ao contrário da sua cara patética de choque e raiva, que eu esqueceria como se esquecesse – muitas vezes nem percebe-se – que se pisou numa formiga.

**[...]**

– Novidades _friend_! – Jessica gritou correndo como um furacão. Também, do jeito que ela estava gorda. E, calma, quem ela pensa que é para falar comigo assim? _Respire_, pensei. – Você não vai acreditar Bella!  
– Manda fofoqueira! – Ordenei sem animo. Seu rosto caiu e seus olhos ficaram frustrados. – Vamos Jessica, tempo é beleza!  
– Sim, hmm, o irmão de Emmett vem jogar no lugar de Tyler. Disseram que ele é _muito_ bom!  
– Irmão de Emmett? – Perguntei confusa. Nunca haviam _me_ falado de irmão nenhum. Senti a raiva lampejar em meus olhos chocolates. – Tem certeza?  
– Sim, seu nome é Edward Cullen!

Edward Cullen, pensei.

Senti algo estranho, o que não era normal.

Merda, eu tinha certeza que esse nome me causaria vários problemas!

**[...]**

Eu nunca fora supersticiosa, mas ao ouvir que Edward Cullen estava na escola, senti novamente aquela sensação estranha.

– Bella, você não vai acreditar no quão lindo ele é! – Jessica gritou vindo ao meu lado. – É a pessoa mais linda que já vi na vida!  
– Você quis dizer homem, certo? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.  
– Claro Bells! – Ela respondeu rapidamente. – Enfim, ele é lindo! E a voz dele? Meu deus!  
– Hmm. – Murmurei, encerrando a conversa.

No intervalo havia um tumulto anormal em _minha _mesa. Pressupus ser Edward Cullen.

– Finalmente irei conhecer Edward Cullen, Alice me contou que ele é o anjinho da família... agora. Antes ele era um Emmett inteligente. Eu me acabei com as histórias que ela contou! – Comentou Rosalie, que estava ao meu lado.

Suspirei.

– Bella! – Mike anunciou exasperado e Jess olhou de cara feia.  
– O que houve, Jess? – Perguntei ironicamente e ela se recompôs.  
– Nada Bells! – Ela respondeu olhando os pés.

Sentei ao lado de Mike e ele beijou minha bochecha. Emmett sorriu para mim e levantou.  
– Edward, - ele anunciou, mexendo os dedos em meu cabelo. – Está é Bella. A famosa Bella! – Emmett riu.  
– _Isa_Bella. – Consertei sem vida.  
– Sim Bella. – Eu o senti revirar os olhos. – Bella, este é Edward, meu irmão!  
– Olá _Isa_bella! – Edward cumprimentou-me sem animo.  
– Olá! – Respondi secamente.

Edward virou a cara e voltou a conversar animadamente com Lauren. Com Lauren!

Sentei meio em choque.

Passei o intervalo todo calada. Pensando e reprimindo o ódio por aquele garoto de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos penetrantes. Ninguém _nunca _ousou me tratar assim! Mas tudo bem, ele é novo, com o tempo vai aprender como funcionam as coisas por aqui, e se não quiser aprender por bem, vai por mal mesmo.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu estava em um canto do corredor quando a vi. Meu deus, ela era linda! Mas algo chamou minha atenção. As pessoas saiam de seu caminho quando ela passava e a olhavam com medo, ódio ou admiração - o mais comum era todos juntos.

– Quem e o que ela é? – Perguntei, apontando da direção da linda garota, a um garoto ao meu lado.

– Isabella Swan! – Respondeu ele, admirado, mas frustrado. – O que ela é? – Ele riu pesaroso. – Ela é venenosa e diabólica.  
Fiquei meio assustado com o menino ao meu lado e sai praticamente correndo de lá. Povo louco, essa menina não deveria ser tão ruim assim.

**[...]**

Depois que sai da aula de Inglês, avistei Isabella Swan encostada em seu armário, mexendo em seu BlackBerry. Estava tão compenetrada em seu "mundinho" que nem notou quando eu passei ao seu lado, indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando voltei de lá, ouvi uma coisa não muito legal.

– ... _Pelo amor de deus, Charlie! _– Ela falou rispidamente. – _Ok_, papai_, mas eu não quero morar com minha mãe_!

_Nossa, será que a mãe dela é tão... Terrível?, _Perguntei-me.

Continuei a ouvir.

– _O que faz pensar que eu quero morar com o _senhor_? ... Ah, Charlie, poupe-me! Eu quero morar sozinha... Você também? Porra, cansei desse papo de "família"_

E assim ela desligou na cara do pai.

Ok, ela era realmente perversa. Quem em sã consciência e decência falaria assim com o pai? Só se ele fosse o pior pai do mundo, o que não parecia ser o caso. Eu odeio pessoas assim, sério! Manter distância de Isabella Swan seria o melhor que eu poderia fazer por mim.

Na hora do intervalo ela chegou linda, com o vento batendo em seu rosto. Meu deus será que havia mais perfeição? Emmett nos apresentou e então minha admiração por sua beleza se esvaiu totalmente. "_Como alguém poderia ser assim?_", essa pergunta ficou se repetindo em minha cabeça.

Ela passou o intervalo todo calada. As pessoas falavam com ela, mesmo estando hipnotizadas comigo, e ela as esnobava como se fossem lixo. Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que seu "súbito" silencio era por minha causa. Eu já estava com essa impressão antes mesmo de ouvir Emmett perguntar a Rosalie – como eu esqueceria o nome daquela... Deusa. Sim, ela era uma deusa. Linda, mas não tanto quanto Bella, ou melhor, _Isa_bella! – o que ela tinha.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu dei um rápido e feliz adeus a Lauren. A menina era um purgante, mas não era pior que Isabella Swan. Ok, eu nem conhecia Isabella Swan, mas eu vira o bastante para ver o quão perversa ela era. Fui para minha aula e lá estava Isabella, sentada numa das ultimas cadeiras, destilando seu veneno para um garoto a sua frente.

**POV BELLA**

– Algo dentro de mim diz que eu deveria admirar sua coragem e ousadia, mas, surpreendentemente, só o desprezo. Nenhum de seus amigos lhe disse que eu odeio tipinhos como o seu? Nenhum lhe disse o quão nojento e estranho você é? – Disse sem dó nem piedade para o garoto (se é que podia chamá-lo assim, ele estava mais para um alienígena) que estava à minha frente, convidando-me para o baile. – Francamente, você ainda tem esperanças idiota? Dê o fora!

Ele me olhou bestificado e eu estalei os dedos na sua cara.

– Querido, vaza. Agora!

Ele saiu cambaleando e eu sorri de forma doce. Perfeito, criaturas de outro planeta me convidavam para o baile agora!

– Bells, você não foi muito má, não? – Ângela perguntou e depois recuou com meu olhar.  
– Eu fui o que eu sou. – Falei virando a cara.

Era incrível como as pessoas não tinham consciência do que eu era e podia representar. Eu era cruel, má e sem papas na língua. Machucava o ego e coração das pessoas sem precisar de um motivo plausível. Era verdade, meu passatempo predileto era machucar as pessoas. Não importava quem fosse. Até meus pais não escapavam do meu veneno. Ele estava ali para quem cruzasse ou não meu caminho.

Eu há muito percebi que quando uma pessoa sofre uma humilhação, ela quer vingança. E sabe qual mal dessas pessoas? Elas _sempre_ querem cobrar na mesma moeda. O famoso "Olho por olho, dente por dente", mas sabem o que elas não sabem, ou melhor, não querem enxergar? É que esse sistema não funciona comigo. Sabe por quê? Eu não compartilho do mesmo sentimento delas. Eu nem tenho coração! E por mais que achem que eu só sinto ódio, não é verdade. Nem ao menos isso eu sentia. Nunca havia nada em minha alma, mente e corpo. Eles sempre foram vazios. Somente sentimentos momentâneos os habitavam, mas logo passavam, dando lugar ao _nada_, que tão pouco me incomodava, mas agradava, somente pelo fato de nada sentir. Somente pelo fato de ser oca e diferente daqueles que tão pouco valiam para mim.


End file.
